warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Crowflight
: Crowflight is a small black tom with brilliant blue eyes. He is the leader of SummerClan, and one of the sons born to Anders and Mitchell. He is the brother of Magpiefang and Raynor, and he is the brother-in-law of Morningcloud. The brothers were born loners, however, their parents abandoned them only to be found by SummerClan where they grew up. : Crowstar is a very charismatic cat to meet. He's a serious cat when he wants to be but, most of the time he's got no worries to care about. The tom lives a life where he is comfortable and because of this, he is slowly making a name for himself. Something of which he takes a lot of pride in. Description Appearance : Crowstar is a short and stocky tom. He is built quite heavily and highly resembles his father with this body shape. He has a wide stance and is noted to be a little on the heavy side. The tom is easily a carbon copy of his father but, he has his mother’s pelt colour. Crowstar shares the solid black coat of his father (and technically his grandmother too). His pelt is sleek and shiny because he keeps it clean as possible due to who he is. It is somewhat between being entirely short and being long but, a majority of his pelt is short with only his tail and chest having the longer growth. The tom despite his thickset body, has a finely shaped head and face. He has a square jaw and high ears. They are a rather large nod again to his mother. However, his likeness to his father strikes again in the form of his eye colour. Crowstar has the most brilliantly blue eyes any black cat could have. It is such a rarity that many call them his defining feature. Character : Crowstar is a strange mixture of a serious and joke of a cat. While his seriousness is more well-known and more common, his funnier side isn’t something that can be missed. Crowstar’s mature attitude often means he’ll just furrow his ‘brows’ at others while they do something. He’ll stand there and look as though he’d be crossing his arms in disapproval. Sometimes, though, something will happen and his stern looks fade away in an instant and he’s laughing and smiling like a kid. When he’s like that, he and his brother are the two dukes of dorks. A pair of jokers’ inseparable unless something dampers their fun. Aside from his wide array of emotions and facial features, Crowstar is known for his slight accent. His accent sounds similar to that of his father’s however, to Crowstar his father is considered estranged since they have not seen each other since his abandonment. Skills : Crowstar is a surprisingly nimble cat on his paws. For that, he earned the suffix of -flight, which represents his great agility and a remarkable sense of balance. The tom despite being on the heavier side of cats surprised many upon earning his name as he always was agile than his brother and notable denmate. Crowstar’s endurance and overall leg strength are notable too because of his skill. He is said to have more stamina than some of his clan mates due to his skills and he can pack a mighty kick in the heat of a battle. Life Roleplay : Pedigree Father: ::Mitchell: Living Mother: ::Anders: Living Brother: ::Magpiefang: Living Sister: ::Raynor: Living Nephew: ::Dawnheart: Living Neice: ::Maplestorm: Living Uncles: ::Mikkel: Deceased; Residence Unknown ::Tyrone: Deceased; Residence Unknown ::Axl: Deceased; Residence Unknown Grandfathers: ::Donleavy III: Deceased; Residence Unknown ::Johan: Deceased; Residence Unknown Grandmothers: ::Darcy: Deceased; Residence Unknown ::Elizabet: Deceased; Residence Unknown Great-Grandfathers: ::Donleavy II: Deceased; Residence Unknown ::Baldr: Deceased; Residence Unknown Great-Grandmother: ::Elna: Deceased; Residence Unknown Great-Great Grandfather: ::Varik: Deceased; Residence Unknown 3rd Great Grandfather: ::Gilligan: Deceased; Residence Unknown 3rd Great Aunt: ::Unnamed she-cat: Deceased; Residence Unknown 4th Great Grandfather: ::Cormac: Deceased; Residence Unknown 4th Great Uncle: ::Guinevere: Deceased; Residence Unknown 4th Great Aunt: ::Keane: Deceased; Residence Unknown Ancestors: ::Donleavy I: Deceased; Residence Unknown ::Aoibheann: Deceased; Residence Unknown ::Séamus: Deceased; Residence Unknown ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residence Unknown Relationships Family "Honeyheart" & "Shadowstorm" : Crowflight doesn't have many strong memories of his biological parents. He barely remembers their names - "Honeyheart" and "Shadowstorm" but from what he does remember it isn't the nicest. Crowflight hates his parents for the fact that they abandoned him and his brother because 'they couldn't have cared less for them'. So, he resents them and wishes to never see them again nor hear from them. This bad relationship is the basis of many of his bad social skills and the key point in why he has no interest in having his own family. He fears that he'll be like them and he doesn't want to be that. Crowflight hates them because he fears he is just like them. Careless, irresponsible and cowards. All things that he either hates or respects very little. Magpiefang : The relationship Crowflight has with his brother can only be described as 'tight as'. After being abandoned, the two had no other choice than to stick together to survive. After being picked up by SummerClan and given a proper home, the two remained as close as could be and were inseparable. Crowflight admires his brother's strong personality and very distinctive sense of humour. There's not a day where he doesn't need some really bad light-hearted humour to cheer him up. Crowflight truly loves his brother in a way that is hard to describe. Some might say that the black cat might 'ride or die' for his brother. Friends Morningcloud : Crowflight has been friends with Morningcloud since he and his brother joined the Clan. They became fast friends since they were some of the only kits in the nursery. Throughout their apprenticeship and into the early warrior-hood, the two of them have remained close. Crowflight was happy for his brother and best friend when they became mates after years of Crowflight silently hoping they would. He sees her as a long-lost sister and treats her as such because of how close they really are. He loves that she is so relaxed much like Magpiefang and has the patience to deal with his own little attitude. The tom wishes her the best always and loves their banter they share. Quotes Trivia *He is one of Coop's favourite cats. *Crowflight has no desire of leaving SummerClan, most likely due to his long-term abandonment issues. This has also affected his view of relationships and settling down with somebody. He will likely not take a mate due to his internal fear. *Coop thinks that Crowflight will one day meet up with his parents and that might give him some closure on this problem, however, there is still some uncertainty with that idea. Images Life 400px Pixels Crowflight.kit.png|Kit Crowflight.apprentice.png|Apprentice Crowflight.warrior.png|Warrior